


You Wait Little Boy

by SayuriRoseKandoit



Series: The Sound of Glee [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Community: kurt_blaine, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayuriRoseKandoit/pseuds/SayuriRoseKandoit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A fill for a prompt at the first kurt_blaine prompt thread on LJ</p>
    </blockquote>





	You Wait Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edenesque](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=edenesque).



> A fill for a prompt at the first kurt_blaine prompt thread on LJ

Kurt snuck out of the dining room, running as silently as he could through the foyer and outside to the veranda, closing the door behind him. He skipped happily down the veranda stairs, running with uncontained joy towards his secret love.

“Blaine!” Kurt called, seeing his love near one of the many stone benches in the garden.

Blaine turned, hearing his name, and he hugged Kurt as though he hadn’t seen him in years. Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine, only to be stopped.

“No, Kurt” Blaine said. “We mustn’t.”

“Why not silly?” Kurt asked.

“Because you’re so –“Blaine started.

“What?” Kurt pressed.

“Well you’re such a baby!” Blaine exclaimed.

“I’m sixteen. What’s such a baby about that?”

Blaine sat them down on the stone bench and began to sing.

 _You wait little boy on an empty stage  
_

 _For fate to turn the light on  
_

 _Your life little boy is an empty page  
_

 _That men will want to write on._

Kurt leaned towards Blaine and sang.

 _To write on._

Blaine held up his finger to stop him.

 _You are sixteen going on seventeen  
_

 _Baby, it's time to think_

Blaine got up from the bench and circled around Kurt.

 _Better beware be canny and careful  
_

 _Baby, you're on the brink_

Blaine stopped in front of Kurt and sang straight to him.

 _You are sixteen going on seventeen  
_

 _Fellows will fall in line  
_

 _Eager young lads and roués and cads  
_

 _Will offer you food and wine_

Kurt smiled widely in happiness while Blaine made an invisible line of the ‘eager young lads’ that would offer Kurt food and wine.

 _Totally unprepared are you to face a world of men  
_

 _Timid and shy and scared are you  
_

 _Of things beyond your ken_

Blaine hunched his shoulders, imitating a look of shyness.

 _You need someone older and wiser  
_

 _Telling you what to do  
_

 _I am seventeen going on eighteen  
_

 _I'll take care of you._

Blaine saluted and smiled.

Kurt got off the bench and went to hug Blaine only to be stopped. Kurt silently huffed in annoyance, turned and started walking away. Blaine stopped Kurt with a hand on his shoulder, hoping to be hugged, only to be turned down with a simple handshake. Kurt circled around the bench and was stopped by Blaine’s hand on his shoulder again, this time accepting the invitation to sit together on the bench.

Blaine looked to the sky and felt rain. He immediately grabbed Kurt’s hand and ran towards the nearby gazebo. A rumble of thunder was heard and the deluge of rain began. Thankfully they both did not get wet from the sudden down pour. Blaine stood in the doorway of the gazebo, looking lost and hopeless since he now had no way of leaving. Kurt’s mind, however, was not on the rain.

 _I am sixteen going on seventeen  
_

 _I know that I'm naïve_

Kurt shrugged in that knowledge. He already knew that he was naïve.

 _Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet  
_

 _And willingly I believe_

Kurt twirled. Whether in innocence or naïveté was unknown to Blaine, but he smiled anyway.

 _I am sixteen going on seventeen  
_

 _Innocent as a rose_

Kurt blushed, sat down on the gazebo bench and crossed his legs.

 _Bachelor dandies drinkers of brandies  
_

 _What do I know of those?_

Kurt raised his hands in an exaggerated shrug and stood up. He walked around Blaine.

 _Totally unprepared am I  
_

 _To face a world of men  
_

 _Timid and shy and scared am I  
_

 _Of things beyond my ken_

Kurt walked the index and middle fingers of his right hand up Blaine’s left arm. Blaine flinched away. Kurt followed, jumping up on to the gazebo bench above and in front of Blaine.

 _I need someone older and wiser  
_

 _Telling me what to do_

Kurt smoothed back Blaine’s curly locks, almost massaging his head.

 _You are seventeen going on eighteen  
_

 _I'll depend on you._

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck, stage falling. Blaine caught him and put Kurt upright again. Blaine then spun around and the two lovebirds joined arms.

Kurt walked then ran around the inside outer edge of the gazebo. They danced in the gazebo. Blaine brought Kurt back down to level ground by grabbing Kurt’s hand, faced him and slow danced with him, hop-skipping on to the bench many times. Letting go, they did dramatic ballet pirouettes on opposite sides of the gazebo. They gracefully fell back towards the middle of the gazebo and dramatically spun, grasping at each other’s waists, never wanting to let go.

Then they dazedly sat on the bench on opposite sides of the gazebo, breathing hard. They spun towards the middle gazebo once; twice. The third time they did this, Kurt started to fall back only to have Blaine grab him by his biceps and pull him in for a quick, but passionate, kiss. Blaine breathed and then took of, leaving Kurt standing in the middle of the gazebo in shock.

Coming to his senses, Kurt turned and walked out into the rain, squealing with delight at his first kiss.


End file.
